


Alpha Alpha

by Endless_Overlord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, bottom!Castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_Overlord/pseuds/Endless_Overlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an alpha. Castiel is an omega in heat.</p>
<p>‘’Fuck, just want to fuck you till you scream. You want that Cas? You want my knot?’’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestielAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAlways/gifts).



> Happy Birthday babe! :P<33
> 
> This is the first Alpha/Omega fic I have ever written so it has it's fault, all mistakes are my own.

His body felt like it was on fire.

Castiel didn't know if it was from the stove he stood by or if it was his body reacting to the alpha that stood behind him. But he guessed it was because of Dean. The spoon he had held in his hand was now on the floor and Castiel slowly backed away from it. Dean, who stood by the sink chopping tomatoes they would use for the dinner that evening, stopped chopping to look at his friend.

‘’Cas, you okay?’’

Cas whipped his head towards Dean and looked straight into green concerned eyes. Castiel began to imagine his friend’s eyes darkened with lust and want as Castiel rode him, hard and fast. Cas wondered how big his knot was, how it would feel to have it in him. Castiel felt wetness damp his boxers and the small kitchen fill with the smell of pheromones.

As soon as Dean sniffed the air his eyes darken and he let out a surprised ‘’Oh’’.

Cas’ cheeks reddened and he turned around, about to bolt to his room. Cas had taken two steps when Dean reached out and took hold of his elbow, pulling him back so that the omega and the alpha was face to face. Castiel looked down and saw the obvious bulge inside Dean’s jeans, the shorter man whimpered.

‘’I thought you were on suppressants’’ The Alpha stated with a demanding voice. All Castiel wanted to do was roll over and submit but thought the better of it; he just looked everywhere else except Dean.

‘’I am’’ Castiel breathed out. He looked into the Alpha’s eyes, his cheeks flushed pink. The Alpha sniffs the air again and growls, pushing Cas back so that he is crowding over the Omega, pressed against the fridge. Dean brings his head down to Cas’ neck and huffs in a breath.

‘’You smell so good’’ The Alpha started to kiss the tender skin on the smaller man’s neck. Castiel whined; he could feel the slickness and the scent of pheromones increase. Dean’s hands began to roam over the Omega’s body, his hands found their way inside Castiel’s pants. Castiel moans as he feels Dean’s fingers reached his rim, feeling how wet he is for the Alpha.

‘’Cas, you have to tell me to stop if you don’t want this- me to mate with you. Because I will knot you if you let me, I will mark you and you will be mine.’’  Castiel whimpered and nodded, too far gone on the sensation of his alpha touching him. All Castiel could think of was to breed with Dean, to feel his knot in him, filling him up with his seed. Castiel wanted to belong to Dean. ‘’Answer me Castiel’’ the Alpha demanded, beginning to withdraw his hand, that was circling the Omegas rim.

‘’Yes, please, don’t stop. Please Alpha.’’ Castiel breathed out.

Dean withdrew his hand completely and growled as Castiel let out a protest and the Omega shut up. Dean took hold of Cas’ wrist and began to drag him toward his bedroom. Dean turned them around so that Castiel’s back was turned to the Queen size bed. Dean’s hands began to peel off Castiel’s clothing; his jeans were soaked with natural lubricant. The backside hem of his shirt, which had been tucked into the jeans, was soaked as well.

‘’Fuck, just want to fuck you till you scream. You want that Cas? You want my knot?’’ Castiel clutched desperately at Dean’s clothes.

‘’Yes! Please Dean, yes I want, please’’ Castiel whined out. Dean chuckled, low and dirty, as he backed away from Castiel to remove his own clothes. As soon as they were both naked Dean pushed Castiel down on the bed and crawled on top of him. Dean reached down to grasp Castiel’s throbbing erection and pumped four times before his hand moved past his balls to his wet hole. Fingers circling the rim before one slid into the slick heat. Castiel moaned, back arched in pleasure.

‘’God, look at how wet you are for me.’’ Castiel whined and thrust his hips to get Dean’s finger deeper. As soon as Dean’s finger went in and out of Castiel’s body with more ease he added another, soon a third and a fourth, even if he didn’t need that much preparation. Castiel began to fuck himself on his Alpha’s finger, begging for more.

‘’Such a slut, fucking yourself on my fingers like a greedy bitch’’ Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel, claiming his mouth in a dirty kiss. They broke away panting for breath. ‘’Roll over, it will be more comfortable when we knot.’’

Castiel complied and rolled over to his stomach, got up on his forearms and knees with his ass in the air. Dean took hold of Cas’ hips and guided his cock to his entrance, with one swift thrust he were inside Castiel and groaned when he felt the tight wet heat enveloped him, his knot began to swell.

‘’You good?’’  The omega nodded.

‘’I just need you to move’’ Cas bit out. The Alpha complied and pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, stopping just before his knot, Castiel howled and started to roll his hips to meet Dean’s powerful thrusts.

‘’Please, more- harder. I need’’ Castiel began to claw at the sheets as Dean began to thrust harder, he cried out when Dean’s cock hit his prostate. Dean plastered himself over Castiel’s back, scraping his teeth along his neck. Castiel tilted his head to the side to give Dean more access; he moaned and clenched to try getting Dean deeper. Dean’s hands roamed possessively over the smaller man’s body before reaching down to grasp Castiel’s cock, he started to stroke it in time with his thrusts, loving the sounds that came from his mouth.

Dean grinned; it was his doing that caused his friend to fall apart so desperately, begging and moaning for Dean’s cock to fill him up, to mate and breed with him. Castiel mewled and gasped for hard won air, Dean’s thrust were hard and Cas was sure that he would be sore the next day but he couldn’t care less, it felt to good. Dean was close now, his thrust became more erratic, he could feel Cas was near the edge too. Dean thrust ten more times before slamming deep into Cas’ ass, his knot making it hard to move.

He groaned and bit down Castiel’s neck hard, almost drawing blood, when he felt his orgasm wash over him; he stilled and painted Castiel’s insides with his seed and that was enough for Castiel to come all over Dean’s hand and on the sheets. Castiel found he couldn’t move, even if he wanted to it would not have been possible because of Dean’s knot; he had never been knotted before.

They both collapsed, panting. Castiel didn’t mind that he lay in the wet spot as long as he had Dean near him. Dean trying to keep most of his weight off of Castiel, he circled his arms around Cas and rolled them over so that they laid on their sides, spooning. Castiel hummed in content, totally blissed and fucked out, sated for now. His heat had calmed, the whole room smelled of sex and pheromones.

‘’That was… awesome’’ The Alpha panted out, his arm draped over Castiel’s waist, his fingers drawing shapes on his thigh. They just had to wait an hour or so before they could move apart again. Dean draped a leg over Castiel’s own and snuggled closer to him and closed his eyes, they both fell asleep. When they woke up later the knot had dispersed and Castiel rolled over to face is mate before going back to sleep.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
